deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic vs Bowser
batman129= Description sonic vs Mario! which cocky rival to Mario will win? Interlude Sonic Bowser Fight Results |-|Bob6114= What-if Death Battle Bowser vs. Sonic the Hedgehog.jpg|Venage237 Mario's Rivals by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero For Bob.png|TheAmazingMetalMario V.1 for Bob 2.png|TheAmazingMetalMario V.2 Death battle season 4 5 ttttemplate by pokesega64-db84o01.jpg|Frosty wolffang Download.jpg|Frosty wolffang V.2 Mario Rivals (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede (Credit for him) Sonic vs Bowser.jpg|CBslayerR Description Nintendo vs Sega, Strength vs Speed, as two anthropomorphic combatants with immense power of two rivaling video game franchise are going to fight. Will the blue faster hedgehog take down the King Koopa or will the King Koopa burn him? Interlude Wiz: Hero vs Villain, Strength vs Speed. They both are powerful animal and who're also the rival to the Italian plumber. Boomstick: I bet this is going to be a big one! Wiz: Indeed it must be. Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog alive and Sega specialist of speed. Boomstick: And Bowser, the King Koopa and an nemesis of Mario. Just a reminder that Sonic will get his Super, Dark and Hyper form while Bowser will get his Giga and Dreamy form. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Sonic Wiz: A 16 Year Old Mobian Hedgehog who was born to Jules and Aleena in his birthplace Christmas Island. His real name used to be Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog. Boomstick: He prefer Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest thing alive! Wiz: Sonic was born with the ability to have Speed, that can run faster than the speed of sound. Boomstick: While Sonic has a superhuman physique overall, speed is his favorite. He'll always uses Speed, because he's the faster thing alive! Wiz: Superhuman Speed is a natural trait for the hedgehog, though Sonic's abilities are far superior to his kin. Boomstick: I think Sonic is the only anthropomorphic hedgehog who can run fast right? Wiz: Sonic can crush his enemies or Dr. Eggman's robots with a Spin Attack and Homing Attack. Boomstick: Aqua Shield is one of his useful shield, as it can protect him from drowning from water. And yes, he can't swim. Wiz: Sonic also have the friends, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, and his girlfriend Amy Rose. Boomstick: Have fun with your fangirl, Sonic. Wiz: He also outran a black hole. Boomstick: Sonic may be faster than you expect, according to these Wisp alien, they can possibly move around Mach 200, which is Sonic is probably faster than them. Wiz: Sonic dodges meteors and outran lightning, also he can always ruin Eggman's plan. Sometimes Eggman nearly destroy the earth and Sonic stop that plan. Boomstick: Sonic's years of battles have made him very skilled and powerful fighter, he also has defeated God-like beings too! Wiz: He can beat someone who are his equal in abilities, who is also Metal Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog. Boomstick: And he also loves chili dog, so do I! Wiz: Sonic has forms too, not like Goku, well kinda. Boomstick: His super form is similar to Goku's Super Saiyan though. Wiz: Yes, he also have hyper which aren't similar to Goku's form. Boomstick: Looks similar to Ultra Instinct Goku, just kidding. But maybe though. Wiz: Also, it's really mystery that how fast is Sonic. Boomstick: Probably above The Flash? And also I just states that he may be faster than like Mach 200. Wiz: Sonic can easily dodges Eggman's robots. Boomstick: Sonic is always a hero, and the fastest hedgehog alive! Sonic: You're too slow! Bowser Wiz: Bowser is a king of the Koopa Kingdom, his goal is to always kidnap Princess Peach. But a formerly plumber Mario always ruins his plan by coming to save the princess. Boomstick: When will Bowser ever stop doing that? Wiz: He was in love with Princess Peach. Boomstick: Yeah, and he has a son named Bowser Jr. who can help him to success his plan. Like true Father and Son. Wiz: He is incredibly tough and strong, but he is slow. Boomstick: Well, that turtle, or dragon, or both have magic! He can breathe fire, grow bigger than castle, and shape shift into anything! Wiz: He can also survive falling into black hole and lava. Boomstick: He can turn into a skeleton when falling in a lava, Dry Bowser! Wiz: He may be smart, but his traps can always being used against him. Boomstick: His bigger size can punch a castle, can lift it and throw it! Wiz: One of Bowser's common traits is his insatiable lust for power. Boomstick: He have a forms too! Giga Bowser, Dreamy Bowser, and a... Cat version? Wiz: Yes, however despite his high endurance and hard shell, he can still be defeated by his nemesis Mario. Boomstick: But how in the world can Mario still defeat Bowser? I mean, look how extremely powerful Bowser is! Wiz: Because Mario uses the environment around him to beat him. Boomstick: Also, Giga Bowser, the scariest form, can be way big than you expect. Wiz: Giga Bowser won't flinch from attacks, but still can take damages. Boomstick: What about Dreamy Bowser? It's one of most powerful form that Bowser ever have! With that, he is more of a god than he already is! Wiz: He can survive the explosion of like 100 Bob Ombs, can survive 19 Mario's fireballs which can kill a normal Koopa. Boomstick: He can also teleport, as well as he can cause shockwaves to come out of his jumps. No offense, he is really amazing! Bowser: No one, NO ONE, is authorized to kidnap the princess expect me! It just wouldn't be right! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Bowser was sitting in his throne, one of his minions came and informs Bowser. Koopa: Sir, there is a blue hedgehog attacking us and coming after you. Bowser: Eggman's worst enemy huh? Alright, I'll deal with this. Bowser went outside, and saw Sonic as he lands on the ground. Sonic: Hey there big guy. Bowser: How dare you hurt my minions! You'll pay! Sonic: Quit complaining big turtle! We can either do this as the easy way or the hard way. Bowser: Heh, act tough all you want, I'll rip your smiling face off with my punches! Bring it on! Sonic: I'll take that as the hard way. Bandicam 2019-07-25 18-10-56-498.jpg|The Golden Moustache Sonic uses his Homing Attack on Bowser, Bowser quickly dodges, he then breathe fires at Sonic which didn't work, Sonic uses his Homing Attack again and it finally hits Bowser. Sonic was running circle around Bowser. Sonic: You're too slow! Bowser tries to jump on Sonic but Sonic dodges, he uses his Homing Attack to slam Bowser and knocking him backwards. Sonic uses his Spin Dash at Bowser, Bowser blocks and punches Sonic twice. Then Bowser smacks Sonic away, Sonic gets up quickly and uses his speed to kicks Bowser which didn't do anything to Bowser. Bowser grabs Sonic's leg, and slammed him into ground twice, Bowser then throws Sonic in air, Bowser jumps and punch Sonic hard enough to cause him being slammed into the ground. Once Sonic gets up, Bowser kicks Sonic and punches Sonic with ease. Bowser chuckles, as he was about to throw a punch at Sonic, Sonic uses his speed to dodge and kicks Bowser, Bowser groans. Bowser: Well, Eggman was right, you are annoying. Sonic uses his speed, running towards Bowser, as Bowser tries to hit Sonic, Sonic dodges and hits Bowser multiple times. Bowser grabs Sonic, and sent him meters away. Sonic: I must admit, you are so tough. But I'll show you... The 7 Chaos Emeralds circle around Sonic, Sonic turned into different form, called Super Sonic. Bowser: Prepare to die, Sonic! Bowser charges at Super Sonic, Super Sonic throw a punches at Bowser that cause him going backwards for like 50 meters and keep on hitting him. Super Sonic then kicks Bowser in the chin and Bowser was sent in air, Bowser then manages to punch Super Sonic who got slammed into ground. Bowser: That was good, but not always. Bowser was turning big, he roars, he turned into Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser: ROOAARRRR! Both combatants charges at each other and throw a punches at each other, Giga Bowser smacks Super Sonic away, Super Sonic was on the ground and Giga Bowser punches Super Sonic until he gets up and punches Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser throw punches twice then he kicks Super Sonic, Giga Bowser keeps punching Super Sonic and he grabs his leg and slamming him into ground, Giga Bowser then stomps on Super Sonic. Super Sonic tries to run away from Giga Bowser but unfortunately Giga Bowser grabs him and throws him. Sonic was turning dark, black, he turned into Dark Sonic. Giga Bowser: ROOAARRRR! Dark Sonic was moving fast for Giga Bowser couldn't react, Dark Sonic keep hitting Giga Bowser within a second, he then hits both Giga Bowser's knee, Giga Bowser fell down. Giga Bowser gets up and breathe fires at Dark Sonic, but Dark Sonic was behind him, he dashes through Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser uppercuts Dark Sonic that tosses him in air, Giga Bowser jumps and kicks Dark Sonic with his foot. Dark Sonic was slammed into ground, Giga Bowser tries to stomps him, Dark Sonic escapes and punches Giga Bowser again. Giga Bowser throw a punch at Dark Sonic, Dark Sonic was slammed into ground again and Giga Bowser slashes Dark Sonic. Giga Bowser grabs Dark Sonic and slamming him into ground, Giga Bowser then stomps Dark Sonic, slamming him. Dark Sonic turned back to normal, Giga Bowser tries to stomps Sonic once again, Sonic dodges and uses Homing Attack on his face, Giga Bowser fell. Giga Bowser turned back to normal, he groans and look at Sonic. Bowser: You little rat... Sonic: Hedgehog. Bowser charges at Sonic, he throw a punch but Sonic quickly dodge it by jumping back from the punch before performing his Homing Attack, he hits Bowser and that knocked him backwards. Bowser proceeds to shoot fireballs at Sonic, Sonic dodges and kicks Bowser. Bowser quickly turn around to punch Sonic but Sonic was fast enough to dodge, Sonic was behind Bowser. Sonic: Over here, big turtle! Bowser: Huh? Sonic uses his Homing Attack to slams in Bowser's face, Bowser was getting angry, he equipped Dream Stone. Sonic: What's that? Bowser: Oh, you'll see... Before Bowser could do something to Dream Stone, Sonic destroys it by Homing Attack, Dream Stone was exploded. Bowser had a idea, he shallows a pieces of Dream Stone, after he shallows them, he was becoming powerful... He've became Dreamy Bowser, Sonic was amazed, he uses his Spin Dash to attack Dreamy Bowser, didn't work. Dreamy Bowser heavily punches Sonic and slammed him into ground, Dreamy Bowser roars. Sonic was still alive but injured, Sonic turned into Hyper Form in front of Dreamy Bowser. Hyper Sonic: Now I'll show you! Hyper Sonic punches Dreamy Bowser, Dreamy Bowser smacks Hyper Sonic away, Hyper Sonic gets up and both combatants charges at each other. Dreamy Bowser was little too strong for Hyper Sonic, Hyper Sonic was pushed away from Dreamy Bowser, Dreamy Bowser grabs Hyper Sonic and tosses him upwards. Dreamy Bowser jumps and punches Hyper Sonic heavily and slashing Hyper Sonic, Dreamy Bowser then swings his claw to rips Hyper Sonic in half, Sonic's corpse was fell into lava. Dreamy Bowser lands on the ground, he turned back to normal, he has a plan what to do next. So he went and ask his army: Bowser: Bring me Eggman and all of Sonic's friends, let see how would Mario react... =Poll= Who will win? Sonic Bowser Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: What? Noooo! Wiz: Sonic was certainly way more faster than Bowser, but Bowser actually outclassed him in everything only expect Speed. Boomstick: True, Bowser was actually more strong and durable, he can punch castle like it was nothing! Wiz: Bowser tanked worse than large explosions, he survived being sucked into Black Hole while Sonic did outran the black hole. Boomstick: Bowser have more experience too, Sonic is only 16 and I'm not sure how old is Bowser, but he may have been most powerful King in his own kingdom for years! Wiz: Bowser did outsmart Mario before and he survived falling in lava, Sonic defeating Dr. Eggman's powerful minions such as Time Eater, Egg Wizard, and Metal Sonic was impressive but Bowser was little too much for Sonic. Advantages: Bowser winner * Stronger * More Durable * Smarter * More Experience Disadvantages: Sonic loser * Faster * Smarter * Can't Swim * More Experience in Speed Boomstick: Sonic wasn't too strong enough to beat Bowser, he was bowed! Wiz: The winner is Bowser! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Bob6114 Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1